Chrono legionnaire
The chrono legionnaire was a high-tech Allied soldier, whose suit and weapon were based on the Chronosphere technology. They were used during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. Background The chrono legionnaire could erase enemies from history using his special weapon, freezing them in time as he methodically erased every trace of the unit from the time continuum. While being erased, targeted units were not present in any time stream, and were therefore invulnerable to all weapons. Chrono legionnaires could chronoshift across entire cities and "erase" buildings and units. Due to the need to make the chronoshift device compact enough to be man-portable, the generators in the suit were not powerful enough for instant timeshifting. Although a legionnaire was instantly thrown into the time stream, reappearing in the desired location, it took time for the legionnaire to reform completely. The longer the distance, the longer it took for him to fully re-enter the time stream. In-game The legionnaire's weapon is that it does not damage the unit, but erases it from the time stream instead. When attacked by a legionnaire, the unit is frozen and invulnerable. This has the benefit of allowing a well-managed legionnaire to defeat all land units in single combat as the other unit is as good as erased as soon as they are hit. Since legionnaires can only target one unit at a time, they are very much vulnerable to groups of even the weakest unit with anti-infantry capability. The duration of the attack is proportional to the health points of the target. Alternatively, the fact that the targeted unit or building is invulnerable can be used to their advantage by protecting their allies, but with caution not to fire at them for too long. If the legionnaire fails to completely erase a target due to different orders or death, it will gradually phase back as if nothing had happened. Legionnaires cannot "wear down" targets, they can only destroy them outright or delay them. Their most noticeable trait is that they do not travel anywhere at all in traditional sense but teleport to destinations instantaneously. This is offset by the fact they need to phase in after teleportions, which renders them frozen. Unlike units affected by its weapon, legionnaires are not invulnerable in this state and can be killed very easily. The length of time it takes to phase in is proportional to the distance they just teleported through. A series of short hops is sometimes preferable, as it will leave them less vulnerable than a large jump. Another way to reduce the phase time is to use the chronosphere to transport them. Unlike most infantry, the chrono legionnaire is immune to its deadly effects and can be teleported instantly just like a vehicle. Note that if the target destination is impassable to ground units (such as water), the legionnaire will instantly die. Although they do not use them themselves, chrono legionnaires have walking animations. In regular gameplay, they are only shown when spies disguise themselves as chrono legionnaires. Aftermath They are not known to operate after the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. They are also not present in the War of the Three Powers, as without Einstein, the Allies were unable to miniaturize or perfect their Chronosphere to allow it to be used for a single infantry unit. Instead, FutureTech developed the Cryo Legionnaire. Assessment Pros *Can teleport to any ground location in the battlefield. *Can freeze and later erase enemies in time, preventing them from moving and functioning if it is a structure. *Excellent at harassing ore miners. *Cannot be crushed except by Battle Fortress. *Can easily avoid enemies by teleporting away. *If ordered to attack a civilian/tech building, chrono legionnaires remove rubble as well, leaving the area buildable. *If used correctly, a group of legionnaires can remove key structures from a base, making the base vulnerable. *A group of 4 to 5 legionnaires can take down a construction yard pretty quickly. *If moved quickly enough, legionnaires can avoid most projectile-based and charged attacks. *Frozen targets are invulnerable to attacks, smart players can take advantage of this to protect their own key structures for a short time. *Perfect counter against Demolition trucks, and is the only unit in the game that can destroy a Nuclear reactor and an Oil Derrick without blowing them up. *Can teleport near a Yuri clone and start the erasing process before the Yuri clone can react and attempt to mind control him. Cons *Expensive ($1500). *Fragile, especially given the cost. *Erasing a high-tier target is painfully time-consuming. *Can be easily picked off by groups of cheap units. *Unable to engage airborne targets. *Can not engage more than one unit at a time. *Very vulnerable after moving long distances. *Vulnerable to mind control. Quotes Gallery File:ChronoLegionnaire.jpg|Concept art File:RA2_Chrono_Legionnaire_Render.png|Render File:ChronoLegionnaire2.jpg|Render as in the Allied (skirmish) victory screen File:The Chrono Legionnaire toy.PNG|Chrono Legionnaire pewter figurine featured in Red Alert 2: Collector's Edition RA2 Chrono Legioneer Statue.jpg|Ditto File:Chrono_Legionnaire_animation.gif|SHP sprite File:RA2_Chrono_Legionaire_Manual_Render.gif|Manual/website render File:RA2_Chrono_Legionnaire_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:RA2_Chrono_Legionnaire_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_Beta_Chrono_Legionnaire_cameo.png|Beta icon See also *Cryo Legionnaire *Legionnaire (iPhone) *Chrono-Legion turret *Chrono commando *Chrono Ivan Trivia *The chrono legionnaire is voiced by David Fries, who also voiced the rocketeer and Propaganda Truck. References Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal